


Мистер Хиддлстон

by capsize



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Криса Хемсворта любили все. Все детишки без конца передавали друг другу байки про загадочного старшего брата Лиама, который сам же их и распускал. На дне «расскажи и покажи» Лиам с полными восхищения и обожания глазами рассказывал про один из лучших матчей Криса, где, цитата, «он всех в клочья разорвал, словно вокруг были одни тряпичные куклы!». Старший из братьев Хемсвортов был постоянно на слуху, все рассказывали друг другу, какой он душка. Короче, Криса любили все. Кроме мистера Хиддлстона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер Хиддлстон

Крис сидел на низенькой лавочке и крутил во рту зубочистку. Сладкое весеннее солнце питало теплом кожу и настроение, солнечные очки постоянно сползали на самый кончик носа, а вынуть руки из карманов джинс было невозможно. Время тянулось, словно жидкая резина.  
Хемсворт почти задремал; он уже начал клевать носом, когда по всей территории младшей школы прозвенел звонок. Детишки валом повалили из всех дверей, устроили такой счастливый гвалт, что уши закладывало. Крис плюнул зубочистку мимо урны и зашёл в школу. Найти Лиама ему не составило никакого труда — где громче, там и брат. Он очень живо, запинаясь и перебивая всех на свете, пересказывал в сто, Крис был уверен, пятый раз историю про каникулы с братом. Старший Хемсворт опёрся плечом на соседние шкафчики, слушая его рассказ.  
— Речка была такая холодная! Вы бы себе все мозги отморозили, а Крис уплыл дальше всех! — он махал кулаками, а дети слушали его с открытым ртом.  
Криса любили все.  
— Эй, малышня, пора по домам.  
— Крис! — Лиам подпрыгнул, подхватил свой рюкзак и, не поднимая глаз, залился краской. Старший брат понял, что он что-то нашкодил.  
— Давай, колись, — он потрепал Лиама по голове. — Опять в клумбы ссал?  
— Ну, в общем, — младший ужасно стеснялся. — Мистер Хиддлстон, он родителей вызывает. Крис, я случайно, клянусь! Я не хотел, она сама…  
— Кто?  
— Дверь… Я её случайно вышиб…  
— Ну ты даёшь, малой. Давай, чеши в столовую, я всё разрулю.  
— И родителям ничего не скажем?  
— Им особенно.  
Ну, подумаешь, дверь вынес. Было время: Крис и вся его шайка продыху школе не давали, шутили так, что до сих пор бы ему под домашним арестом сидеть. А теперь — приличный мальчик, который грамотно распределяет свою юношескую энергию между футболом, учёбой и пивом друг у друга на хатах. Учёба, правда, была последней в списки приоритетов — где-то после выспаться и помыться. Ничего, поговорит он с этим мистером Хиддлстоном, убалтывать старых, на ладан дышащих преподов его конёк. Навешает ему на престарелые уши лапши про всякое «исправится», «он у нас шебутной, но талантливы-ы-ый, сил нет» и «давайте не будем расстраивать родителей» и всё будет в шоколаде. Он даже успеет к Джеффри к пяти, ведь друг разболтал, что его брат заныкал какую-то совершенно убойную дурь. Короче, всё будет просто супер.  
Когда он открыл дверь кабинета, в котором всегда сидел класс его брата, Крис увидел только молоденького и кудрявенького паренька, который разбирал что-то на полках в другом конце класса.  
— О, слушай, а где препод местный? У меня брат из этого класса, мне бы перетереть с этим мистером Хиддлстоном.  
Молодой человек развернулся к нему, откладывая своё занятие. Прошёл к учительскому столу, лёгким движением подтянул брюки, чтобы под коленями не мялись, и уселся на стол.  
— Прошу, располагайтесь, — он повёл рукой, указывая на парты. — Нам предстоит долгий разговор.  
Крис понял, что даже если он возьмёт малого с собой — к Джеффри он не успеет.  
***

Криса Хемсворта любили все. Все детишки без конца передавали друг другу байки про загадочного старшего брата Лиама, который сам же их и распускал. На дне «расскажи и покажи» Лиам с полными восхищения и обожания глазами рассказывал про один из лучших матчей Криса, где, цитата, «он всех в клочья разорвал, словно вокруг были одни тряпичные куклы!». Старший из братьев Хемсвортов был постоянно на слуху, все рассказывали друг другу, какой он душка. Сейчас он — гордый выпускник их начальной школы, успешный игрок и потенциально один из студентов Йеля, Гарварда или другого очень известного ВУЗа, о котором ни один из жителей их деревни и знать ничего не мог. Но мистер Хиддлстон совершенно случайно узнал: когда Кристофер ещё учился в младшей школе, творил такое, от чего у только что выпустившегося, ещё пахнущего учебной пылью и полупустыми кафедрами учителя волосы дыбом вставали. А когда его младший брат начал буквально катиться по наклонной, всячески проявляя замашки бандита и будущего уголовника, мистер Хиддлстон понял, что его нужно держать в ежовых рукавицах.  
Сейчас же он смотрел, как Крис, спутав его с каким-нибудь лаборантом, даже не извинился, уселся на парту вместе с ногами. Он только удосужился подтянуть солнечные очки-авиаторы обратно на затылок, подбирая выпавшие из пучка светлые пряди.  
Короче, Криса любили все. Кроме мистера Хиддлстона.  
— Мистер Хемсворт, должен заметить, что ваш брат ужасно себя ведёт, — начал он очень сдержанным тоном.  
— Ну, он у нас шумный очень, — лез перебивать его Крис.  
— Разбил три цветочных горшка, — загибал пальцы мистер Хиддлстон.  
— Я уверен, он нечаянно.  
— Порвал девочке платье…  
— Ну, с кем не бывает!  
— …аргументировав это тем, что рваное сейчас в моде.  
Крис начал похихикивать сквозь плотно сжатые губы.  
— Сорвал контрольную, к которой был не готов, громко распевая матерные песни моряков.  
— Да, дома он тоже иногда этим занимается.  
— И, наконец, снял с петель дверь соседнего класса. И это только за последний месяц! — закончил учитель с очень строгим видом.  
— Наверняка у него были сообщники! Мистер Хиддлстон, вы поймите, он малышок ещё совсем, не умеет с собой справляться. Раньше тихоней был, молчал и только ходил за мной, а теперь вот — «я» своё всем показывает… Он хороший у нас, добрый очень — больных кошек с улицы постоянно в дом тащит, лечит их там, как умеет, а они потом уходить от него не хотят.  
Крис, конечно, был немного растерян. Он действительно ожидал увидеть кого-то очень дряхлого и еле живого, а мистер Хиддлстон оказался… Вполне живым, молодым, и, к слову, очень даже ничего. Чуть выше чем «ничего», Крис бы сказал, что он горячий. Хемсворт таких зазноб очень любил, отлично знал, как и чем доводить их до оргазма, но вот чем его пронять не понимал совсем. Поэтому он решил быть честным и открытым, таким, каким его любили все.  
Кроме мистера Хиддлстона, конечно.  
— Молодой человек! — учитель всплеснул руками от негодования. — Вы же понимаете, что ваш брат встал на путь разрушения? Он причиняет вред другим детям, мешает учебному процессу! Я думаю, что он просто берет пример не с тех героев. Вам, — он сверлил Хемсворта взглядом. — Следует изменить свою тактику поведения с ним.  
— Мне?!  
— Вам. Ваш брат пытается стать именно вами. Зовите родителей, нам следует всем вместе об этом побеседовать.  
— Мистер Хиддлстон, я думаю, что вы раздуваете из мухи слона.  
— А я думаю, что уже через год может быть поздно. И если сейчас Вы, — сказал он с упрёком. — И ваши родители не приложат все возможные усилия для исправления ситуации, я буду вынужден писать жалобу с просьбой об отчислении.  
Хемсворт был в шоке. Вот сука строптивая, а. Ну, ничего, он его пробьёт, уж и не таких-то целок ломали.  
— С занесением в личное дело!  
Мудак. Хемсворт громко хлопнул дверью.  
***

Разработанный план был очень прост: умаслить учителя, задарить его подарками и уговорить отвязаться от Лиама. Они сидели у Джеффри; Крис жаловался друзьям, что рассказывать всё это родителям категорически нельзя, иначе отхватит воспитательных люлей в первую очередь сам Крис, мол, за братиком-то недоглядел.  
Пришлось ругаться на брата. Если будешь херово себя вести, не возьму летом в поход, отберу свою же приставку, не разрешу лазить в комнату. Брат сначала орал, мол, больно надо, а потом как-то притих, сник и обещал, что постарается сделать всё, чтобы быть тише воды ниже травы. Крис представлял, как тяжело будет оклеймлённому шутовством брату с одноклассниками, которые, почувствовав руку контроля над Лиамом, могут начать шутить уже не с ним, а над ним. И, чёрт возьми, Крис знал, чем это может закончиться.  
Выждав сутки, дав мистеру Хиддлстону возможность немного остыть и полюбоваться на молчаливого Лиама, Крис заявился к нему с подарками. Вернее, не совсем с подарками: после уроков он и Лиам, застав учителя за чисткой клетки с большой и толстой жабой, сказали, что вдвоём исправят всё, что младший натворил.  
Мистер Хиддлстон как-то очень породисто повёл бровями, вручил им обоим тряпки, перчатки и остальной подсобный скарб и отправился проверять тесты, исподлобья подглядывая за братьями. Он, конечно, сразу им объяснил, что работы очень много и одним днём они не отделаются, поэтому Крис приходил к нему через день, ловко успевая в трёх местах сразу — уроки, тренировки и дом.  
Первую неделю было тяжело. Они впахивали, как проклятые, делая даже больше положенного, убирая, раскладывая, перетаскивая всё, что только не пожелает мистер Хиддлстон. Особенный флёр отчаяния всей этой ситуации придавало то, что Крису учитель очень понравился. Ладненький, рыженький, такой строгий и невероятно сексуальный. Эти его длинные ноги, тонкие пальцы, а голос-то какой, голос! Но, судя по всей строгости их общения, мистер Хиддлстон был большим поклонником правил субординации и классового разделения мнений и обязанностей. И эти постоянные тычки и шпильки…  
— Если вы будете чистить аквариум в том же духе, боюсь, мистер Джей-Джей будет чувствовать себя, как в родном болоте. Чище! Тщательнее!  
— Крис, встаньте со стула и продолжите работать, иначе мы ко второму пришествию не управимся.  
— Будьте добры, потише! Я понимаю, что вы оба вряд ли имеете представление о тишине, но я, между прочим, работаю.  
Лиам однажды прошептал Крису, после того, как учитель упрекнул их в «бесполезном размазывании пыли»:  
— А многие его любят. Добрым называют…  
Старший догадался, что Лиам просто-напросто обижен на учителя. Ну, ничего, Крис справится.  
К началу второй недели, как казалось Крису, они сделали всё, что могли, поэтому он спокойно отправил Лиама домой, усадив в автобус, а сам всё-таки решил зайти к его учителю.  
— Добрый день, Кристофер. Вы сегодня один?  
— Ну, я решил, что Лиаму надо дать передышку.  
— Ладно. Сегодня нужно перебрать книги. Уверен, вы справитесь без помощи брата.  
Без Лиама между ними повисло пугающее молчание. Они чувствовали это оба — рядом с Крисом не было того, ради кого он вообще всё это делал, а мистер Хиддлстон почему-то перестал видеть в Крисе ребёнка.  
Он сам догадался, почему Крис и Лиам сами пришли извиняться. Статистика говорила, что дети очень похожи на своих родителей и, сталкиваясь с невежеством у детей, в восьмидесяти процентах случаев его же обнаружишь и у семьи. Крис поначалу именно таким ему и показался, но после объяснения, почему может приходить только через день и задерживаться не дольше, чем до девяти, Хиддлстон понял, что родители не в курсе этой затеи, и её инициатором является только Крис. Он почему-то сразу решил, что это исправление ошибок — разовая рекламная акция, рассчитанная на «разжалобить и задобрить», поэтому и заваливал их работой по самое не балуй. Но когда Крис и Лиам пришли в пятницу, потом в понедельник, а сейчас Крис пришёл уже один, Хиддлстон немного растерялся.  
— Мистер Хиддлстон, можно задать вам вопрос?  
— Да, конечно, Крис, задавай.  
Мистер Хиддлстон был нереально красив. Такой задумчивый, выглаженный и застёгнутый на все пуговицы он, подперев голову кулаком, грустно смотрел куда-то в окно. Крис и сам немного подвис, любуясь на него в полглаза.  
— Вы не расскажите ничего родителям?  
Бинго.  
— Я поговорил с братом, — Крис посмотрел в глаза учителю. — Он обещал, что будет вести себя прилично.  
И столько в этих глазах было сумасшедшей преданности, что Хиддлстон как-то не выдержал.  
— Зови меня Том, — сказал он очень устало.  
И Крис сразу всё понял. Что не расскажет мистер Хиддлстон ничего, что он на самом деле хороший, возможно, отличный учитель. Что на него можно положиться.  
— Крис, не хочешь пообедать? Я вот очень голодный.  
Хемсворт понял это для себя, как возможность прощупать почву, и согласился. Они пошли в небольшую кафешку, в двух кварталах от школы. Разговор сразу стал очень личным, как-то так само вышло; Крис чувствовал, что с Томасом можно быть откровенным.  
— Я уеду на следующий год в колледж, — сказал Крис, лениво наматывая спагетти на вилку. — За Лиамом некому будет приглядывать… В смысле, родители, конечно, будут за ним смотреть, но как-то им не до нас было всегда.  
Том слушал внимательно; он видел Криса уже совсем другими глазами. Хемсворт сразу повзрослел, посмуглел, будто даже поумнел. Было что-то такое в его разговоре, что заставляло чувствовать себя рядом с ним очень маленьким.  
— И ты переживаешь?  
— Очень.  
— Со мной ему учиться ещё три года.  
— Не давайте ему спуска, Томас, — Крис улыбнулся и прищурился.  
— Я постараюсь, Кристофер.  
Мистер Хиддлстон совершенно случайно поймал себя на мысли, что Крис сейчас был очень красивым.  
***

Нужно было что-то делать. Звать в кино? Нет, точно нет, это мистеру Хиддлстону как-то не подходило. В ресторан? Крис не потянет ресторан, в который хотелось его отвести, да и негоже это — куда бы они ни пошли, везде их могли узнать. Может, прогулка? Поездка? Тоже маловероятно. Для этого нужен был безотказный предлог, чем мог бы выступить, к примеру, Лиам. Но тогда все планы Криса на Тома бились тонкими деревянными шлюпками о скалы этого предлога. Ну, какое может быть свидание, если рядом младший брат?  
И всё снова получилось само собой — Том позвал Криса помогать в подготовке конкурса талантов. Дирекция отказалась проводить конкурс по всей школе, мол, и так на носу много мероприятий, но Том не отчаялся и решил, что проведет его только внутри своего класса. Прийти нужно было в субботу, взяв с собой, по возможности, инструменты.  
Но, к сожалению, помимо Криса там было ещё двое отцов. Отцы были пузатые, неповоротливые, ленивые; Крис делал всю работу за них — они только мешались. После часа работы он так вспотел, что решил раздеться, рубашку повязал на бёдра, а майку кинул на дверь сушиться, потому что она была такая мокрая, хоть выжимай. А потом он увидел, как Том на него загляделся. Мистер Хиддлстон сначала очень активно руководил, рассказывал, какую декорацию куда нужно крепить, командовал и критиковал, а потом уселся так же, как тогда, подперев щёку кулаком, и смотрел на Криса такими голодными глазами, ну только если слюной не капал. Сам того не зная, Крис делал всё правильно. Двое мужчин, привлечённых к работе в добровольно-принудительном порядке, быстро сообразили, что малец-то шустрый и сильный, надавали ему советов, похлопали по мокрым от пота плечам и слились в любимый бар.  
— Ну, была не была, — прошептал Крис себе под нос и подошёл к Тому.  
Мистер Хиддлстон, как показалось Крису, даже немного зарделся, поняв, что его любование было разгадано.  
— Томас, — Крис немного наклонился к нему. — Тут такое дело…  
— Какое же? — Том смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Я думаю, — он выдержал паузу и глубоко вздохнул. — Думаю, что вы мне очень нравитесь.  
Том опешил. Что он только что услышал?!  
— Крис, — он попытался отодвинуться от него, но не вышло, Хемсворт держался близко. — Боюсь, мы неверно друг друга поняли…  
— Мы? Неверно? «Называй меня Томом, Крис», «ты такой замечательный помощник, Крис», «мне без тебя не обойтись, Крис»… Как я должен был это понять?  
— Так или иначе, — Том стряхивал воображаемую пыль с брюк. — Я не имел в виду ничего такого.  
— А как ты смотришь на меня?! — Хемсворт не на шутку разошёлся. — Нравится тебе?  
Он схватил его ладонь и положил себе на грудь и не отпускал. Том поднял на него затравленный взгляд, не зная, куда себя деть. Ему нравился Крис, он был замечательным: добрым, открытым, заботливым, сильным; таких Том очень любил. А ещё он был младше Тома почти на десять лет, он был братом его ученика, он сам ещё учился в школе.  
— Крис, я учитель твоего брата, — Том начал загибать пальцы.  
— И что же? Главное, что не мой.  
— Ты меня младше, — упрямо продолжал тот.  
— Для вас это проблема? Для меня — нет.  
— Ты несовершеннолетний.  
— Мне через три месяца восемнадцать.  
— Крис, ты… — Том, не убиравший всё это время руки, провёл по его плечу, плавно спускаясь к запястью, и взял его за руку.  
— Что? Аргументы закончились? — ехидно подцепил Крис.  
Том так сильно загрустил, что даже не заметил иронии. Он тяжёло вздохнул, глядя ему в глаза. Его руки сами собой массировали ладонь Хемсворта, Тому нравилось это делать. Ещё он был уверен, что ему понравилось бы массировать его широкие плечи, красивую спину, понравилось бы целовать его уже сейчас щетинистые щёки и накачанный живот.  
— Ты в этом году заканчиваешь школу. Тебе не место в этой дыре.  
— Так вот в чём дело? В том, что я уеду?  
— Мне скоро тридцать, Крис. А ты так молод, у тебя всё ещё впереди, — и Том отпустил его руку.  
— Всё ясно. Мне теперь всё ясно.  
Хемсворт обиженно отвернулся, пытаясь найти своим ошалелым взглядом, что ещё нужно доделать. Ну, а чего он хотел? Это же не школьник какой-нибудь, который полжизни обожал его до смерти? Это целый мистер Хиддлстон — породистый, статный, вышколенный. Красивый до умопомрачения.  
Ладно, ладно. Он с этим тоже справится, что-нибудь придумает.  
***

Томас так и знал, что без брата Лиам окажется очень воспитанным мальчиком. Чем дольше Криса не было рядом с ним, тем больше талантов Тому удавалось в нём открывать — рисование, математика, литература, танцы… Казалось, Лиаму может покориться любая вершина, а Том этому просто помогал.  
Тому без Криса было тоскливо. После признания Крис никуда не сбежал, как сначала подумал Хиддлстон, продолжал так же приходить, помогать, контролировать брата. Даже в свои выпускные экзамены он всё равно приезжал к ним, торопясь, задыхаясь от усталости. Тему их отношений они больше не поднимали. Том каждый раз хотел что-то сказать, начать диалог, может быть, позвать Криса куда-то в попытке скрасить неловкость и обиду, но так ни разу и не смог. Крис закрылся, замкнулся; к нему было страшно подступиться.  
А потом случился июль. Хемсворт нашёл Тома перед самым отъездом, застал в шортах, в шлёпках и врасплох, и с порога, без прелюдий:  
— Я пришёл сказать «до встречи», — и вручил Тому коробку самых дорогих шоколадных конфет, какие только можно найти в их городишке.  
Том схватился за неё, протянул тихонечко «гуд бай» и захлопнул дверь в след убегающему Крису. Он потом эти конфеты съел за один вечер, запивая бурбоном и слушая баллады Шинейд ОʼКоннор.  
Теперь же снова цвела весна: весь город опутало цветочными ароматами, кафе выползали в летние веранды, а детишки хохотали и игрались с каждым днём все громче и веселей, предчувствую летние каникулы. Том сидел за своим учительским столом, спокойно наблюдая, как его дети пишут сочинение. Тишина, солнечная теплота и скрип шариковых ручек были для мистера Хиддлстона особенным сочетанием ощущений, отдаваясь в ногах ленивостью и желанием поспать часок-другой на прогретой зелёной траве. Интересно, как там Крис? Они даже телефонами не обменялись, что было не удивительно, ведь Томас его так обидел.  
Подумав о Крисе, Том сразу загрустил. И за своей грустью совсем не заметил, что кто-то наблюдает за ним из дверного проёма. Дети, увидев человека в дверях, засуетились, зашептались, а Лиам так и вовсе подскочил, отвлекая учителя от своих мыслей.  
— Ребята, тише! — Том взглянул на часы, до конца занятий оставалось около пятнадцати минут. — Дописывайте и можете быть на сегодня свободны.  
Все в раз закопошились и засобирались.  
— Мистер Хиддлстон! — Лиам отчаянно тянул руку. — Можно идти? За мной пришли.  
Том оглянулся на дверь.  
Как же он похорошел за этот чёртов год! Том замер, разглядывая его, подросшего, загоревшего, отъевшегося. Совсем другой; от того, прежнего Кристофера, не осталось и следа.  
— Если ты дописал сочинение…  
— Дописал, дописал!  
— Можешь быть свободен.  
Лиам пулей подскочил, отдал исписанный лист учителю и побежал к Крису. Тот схватил его, крепко обнимая, расцеловывая в щёки. Крис увёл Лиама в коридор. Брат отлипнуть от него не мог, так сильно соскучился; всё выпрашивал у него подробности студенческой жизни.  
— Малой, слушай, мне нужно переговорить с мистером Хэ, окей?  
— А ты надолго к нам?  
— На всю неделю, пупс, — Лиам льнул к его рукам, словно ласковый щенок, пока Крис чесал его по голове. — Ты иди домой, меня не жди, ладно? К ужину я буду.  
Лиам ускакал на всех порах счастливый до одури. Крис смеялся, глядя на него, ему была приятна такая сильная любовь. Детишки в классе испарились в мгновение ока, Томас тоже задерживаться на работе не желал. Он сложил все листы в портфель и начал было прибираться на столе, как кто-то очень настойчивый оторвал его от этого занятия, подлезая под руки с объятиями.  
— Я так соскучился по тебе, Том, — он прижимал его к себе сильно, Тому показалось, что так и задохнуться не долго.  
— Ох, Крис, — он отстранился, схватил его лицо в ладони, жадно оглядывая. — Как же ты вырос.  
— А вот вы, мистер Хиддлстон, ни капли не изменились, — он подхватил Тома под зад, усаживая на учительский стол. — Всё такой же строгий и задумчивый.  
— Господи, заткнись, — простонал Том, обнимая его ногами. — И поцелуй меня.  
Крис засмеялся, заискрил улыбкой и прищуром хитрых глаз, но приказ выполнил. Целовались они долго, жарко, сладко, будто напиться друг другом не могли. Том кусался, елозил по столу, пытаясь всё ближе прижаться к Хемсворту, ещё крепче его обнять.  
— Ого, — Крис пытался удержать распалившегося Тома. — Какой же ты горячий!  
— То ли ещё будет, — он уронил голову Крису на плечо. — Здесь нельзя.  
— К тебе? — судорожно, боясь спугнуть, проблеял Хемсворт.  
— Ко мне, — выдохнул Том ему в шею, отчего у Криса ноги подгибались.  
До дома ехали в напряжённом молчании, боясь посмотреть друг на друга, кожей чувствуя, как искрится между ними воздух. Том вёл машину на пределе аккуратности, почти соблюдая скоростной режим, а Крис вдруг решил положить руку ему на бедро. Том, испугавшись, вздрогнул, вдавил педаль газа в пол, а Крис резко отдёрнул руку, понимая, как влияет на Тома.  
Дом у Хиддлстона был замечательный, как потом заметил Крис. Уютный, просторный и очень светлый. Весь пол в гостиной был завален книгами и учебниками; на кофейном столике толпились кружки и чашки, а чайные ложки, выпачканные в мороженном, очень больно впивались Тому в бока.  
— Может, всё-таки наверх? — протянул Том между поцелуями.  
— Нет, потом наверх, — Крис залез пальцами Тому под рубашку. — Я к ужину должен быть дома, у нас много времени.  
У Тома под ложечкой засосало от этих слов — к ужину дома быть обещал. Он не знал точно, как себя чувствует — как любовник, к которому Крис сбегает от супруга, или как растлитель малолетних.  
Малолетний в это время стягивал с себя футболку. Том, не отрывая глаз от такой красоты, пытался расстёгивать свою рубашку, но, заметив это, цыкнул на него и шлёпнул по руке.  
— Такую конфетку, — хрипло проговорил он: — я достану из фантика сам.  
Томас совсем поплыл. Его раздевали, зацеловывали, гладили и кусали везде, куда только руки дотягивались. Крис был как-то пугающе нежен, словно он сейчас собирался трахнуть мыльный пузырь, а не тридцатилетнего мужчину.  
— Крис, я что, первый у тебя?  
— Ага. Но я справлюсь, — сказал он так уверенно, что Том даже не подумал начать паниковать. Если Крис не справится — Том покажет ему, как нужно.  
Крис Тома раздел совсем, уложил на большой мягкий диван и встал, чтобы снять штаны. Том заметил, как розовая влажная головка торчит из-за резинки трусов, подполз к Крису и носом ткнулся ему в пах. Тот чуть не ослеп от такой картины — голый, свободный, весь его. Томас собирается ему отсосать, он даже мечтать о таком не мог. Том повёл носом по контуру вставшего члена, потом зубами стянул бельё и, пройдясь поцелуями по всей длине, взял в рот головку.  
Крис смотрел на это великолепие, задержав дыхание, будто ждал, пока Том разрешит ему вдохнуть. Том посмотрел на него снизу вверх, с его членом во рту, понял, что Крис готов, и начал слабо. Потом взял чуть глубже, стал сосать сильнее, раскачивая и без того уже горячего Криса. Ему на затылок опустилась рука, сжала больно пряди, надавила, Том успел только горло расслабить. Крис был немаленьким, входило тяжело, Том начал кашлять, но сглотнул.  
— Ещё, — он сильнее сжал рыжие кудри в своём кулаке. — Давай глубже.  
Том выпустил член Криса, пересел, чтобы было удобнее, и опёрся ладонями на его бёрда. Его уложенная чёлка растрепалась, лезла в глаза, мешая и намокая от выступившей на лбу испарины. Он снова взял в рот, постепенно глотая как можно глубже, но Крис не выдержал этой ласковой нежности, схватил его голову двумя руками и сам трахал, да так, что у Тома горло саднило. Хиддлстону это чертовски нравилось; он любил так — пожёстче. Том открывал рот шире, пытаясь прятать зубы, он потянулся к своему члену, который уже давно ломило от возбуждения.  
— А ну, — Крис пытался ругаться через стоны. — Руки убрал.  
Том сложил руки у себя за спиной.  
Хемсворту было тяжело оторваться от такого минета, но пришлось; у него уже ноги иголками закололо в преддверии оргазма. Том вытирал рот руками, слюна и смазка стекали по подбородку на шею и грудь, он не мог отдышаться.  
— Давай, на четвереньки, — сказал Крис, снимая джинсы и бельё. — Что мне делать?  
Том развернулся, прогнулся, открылся. Отставил задницу и широко развёл колени.  
— Не уж то не учил матчасть? — просипел он себе в согнутые руки.  
Крис забрался к нему, отвесил звонкий шлепок по ягодице так, что Том вскрикнул.  
— Понравилось? — спросил Хемсворт сумасшедшим голосом. — Ещё?  
Он гладил и мял зад Тома, разводил ягодицы, потом тёр до красноты, подбираясь пальцами близко-близко к входу.  
— Говори!  
— Ещё, Крис!  
Крис отвесил ещё один шлепок, Хиддлстон не кричал, он уже низко стонал.  
— Говори, что мне делать!  
— Растяни меня, — у Тома алыми пятнами пошли спина и плечи.  
— Чем? — Хемсворт снова шлёпнул его.  
— Ох, боже, — он мелко затрясся. — Пальцами! Пальцами меня растяни!  
Хемсворт пристроился сзади, крепко зажал свой член между ягодицами Тома и начал трахать, не входя. Тому казалось, что он скоро сознание потеряет, какой он был горячий. Он это чувствовал каждым миллиметром кожи, к которому прикасался Крис.  
— Ты чистый?  
— А я успел?  
— Верно, — Крис отпустил его, дав возможность немного передохнуть.  
Он поднял джинсы, залез в карманы и вытащил оттуда гондонов шесть. Раскрыл один, натянул на два пальца и, несильно надавливая, вошёл в Тома.  
— Да, всё так, — Том старался глубоко дышать, чтобы расслабиться. — А теперь разведи их.  
Крис растягивал его, как умел; ему очень хотелось вылизать его всего, но это позже — не начинать же ужин с десерта. Он разводил пальцы, входил и выходил, тёр и тянул анус, слушая, как Том реагировал, и то, что нравилось ему больше всего, повторял снова, потом менял положение и снова повторял. Том был настолько охуительно соблазнителен сейчас, что Крису постоянно приходилось до боли пережимать свой член у самого корня, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Когда Том начал стонать уж как-то совсем жалобно, скулёжно, Крис вытащил пальцы, кинул гондон на столик, случайно попав в кружку с надписью «MANHATTAN» и заранее зная, что ему влетит. Он взял в руку член Тома, подрочил ему ласково, расслабляя чуть-чуть.  
Он натянул новый гондон на свой член и, ухватив Тома за загривок с такой силой, чтобы потом под пальцами проступили яркие синяки, вставил.  
— Вот же ёб твою мать, — Том уронил голову на диван, руки его совсем не держали. — Какой же ты охуенно огромный!  
— Мистер Хиддлстон, — Крис перехватил руку, натягивая его на себя. — Выбирайте выражения! Учителям не положено ругаться.  
Хиддлстон был уже в полубессознательном состоянии, настолько ему было хорошо. Член Криса его почти рвал напополам, было так больно, что искры из глаз сыпались, но с этим настолько круто, он сам подавался к нему, чтобы Крис брал тем быстрее. И Крис брал, не стесняясь, меняя руки, хватая под бёдра, валяя Тома так, что тот начал биться головой о жёсткий подлокотник.  
Хемсворт кончил, повалился на него сверху, придавливая. Сильный Том сжимался вокруг члена, отчего Крис постанывал и кусался за шею Тома. Он перевернулся, разлёгся, сытый и довольный.  
— Крис, я не кончил, — жалобно протянул Хиддлстон, разворачиваясь к нему.  
— Не беда, — он взял руку Тома, положил на свой член и начал дрочить, показывая, как ему нравится. Член мгновенно вставал, полнея и наливаясь. Томасу казалось, что это что-то из области фантастики.  
— Хорошо быть молодым, — протянул он и выхватил из пальцев Криса очередную резинку.  
— Ты сверху, окей?  
Томас засмеялся, скривил снова своё надменное личико и оседлал Хемсворта. Теперь уже он его трахал так, как ему нравилось: с чувством, глубоко, мучая Криса и зная притом, читая по его лицу, что долго он не продержится. Крис взял твёрдый член Тома в свою шершавую руку, погладил, помассировал под уздечкой; а Хиддлстон прогнулся в пояснице, впуская Криса ещё глубже.  
Второй раз Хемсворт кончил почти одновременно с Томом; он привстал, обнимая его, не выходя из его горячей растраханной дырки. Хиддлстон лениво поцеловал его в щёку, потом в губы, собирая вкус послеоргазменного Криса.  
Они вместе помылись, потом, не одеваясь, поели и Крис решил, что хочет ещё поваляться в постели. Кровать у Тома тоже была большая и мягкая, застеленная белым сатиновым бельём. Они молча обнимались и целовались, обменивались ленивыми ласками. Оба были возбуждены, но Том слишком устал, а Крис и не настаивал. Время неумолимо бежало к девяти, но Хемсворт даже и не думал уходить. Том забеспокоился, занервничал, но его успокоили, что кроме Лиама дома никто не ждёт.  
— Крис, я тут подумал… А что дальше-то?  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
Хиддлстон боялся сказать правду. Вдруг Крис его после этого бросит? Скажет, мол, зачем мне такая морока? Но, с другой стороны, если Хемсворт с ним не согласен, зачем он тогда нужен Тому? Крис всегда был с ним честен, и такой обман Том бы себе не простил.  
— Семьи, — твёрдо сказал он.  
Крис пожевал молча губы, хитро косясь на Тома, а потом очень радостно выдал:  
— Отлично! Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь! На самом деле у меня есть небольшой план… Я весь год над ним работал. Он немного сумасшедший, но я уверен, что мы справимся. Всегда справлялись.  
Том, глядя в эти безумные от счастья глаза, не знал, что ему ответить. Он только год знает этого парня. Он уже год влюблён в этого парня. И Том очень надеялся, что господь даст ему сил, чтобы вынести это испытание.  
***

Утро проходило как и всегда. Где-то что-то выкипало на плите, вода в забитой раковине проливалась через край и все капитально опаздывали.  
Хиддлстон в панике оттирал вишнёвый джем от синего пиджака. У него сегодня важное мероприятие, это его лучший парадный костюм тройка, а засранцам, детям, на это наплевать с высокой колокольни.  
— Папа! Папа! Давай мы тебе почистим пиг`жак! — в один голос прокричали две очаровательные девочки-близняшки.  
— Будьте добры, юные леди, делайте то, что я сказал! — он зло растирал только разрастающееся красное пятно.  
— Том, не ругай девочек, — из-за занавески ванной показалась намыленная голова Криса. — Это всего лишь шмотка, подумаешь!  
— Папочка сказал, чтобы папа не г`угался! — девочки дали друг другу пять и весело ускакали обратно в кухню.  
Том ненавидел каждое такое утро. Всё это отстирывать, убирать, ругать их девочек. Хемсворт обожал каждое такое утро. Вся эта радость и любовь, поцелуи и маленькие шалости их прелестных девочек. Ну что может быть лучше такой вот семейной идиллии?  
Когда Крис вышел, полностью одетый и причёсанный, Том опаздывал уже капитально. Он успел переодеться, всё-таки накормить девочек и собрать им с собой ланчи.  
— Ну как я, директор Хиддлстон? — спросил Крис, щеголяя новым и чистым костюмчиком.  
— Просто потрясающе, — поддел Том. — Твой костюм выглядит… Чистым.  
Крис засмеялся и громко чмокнул Тома в щёку.  
— Как только таким язвам как ты разрешают становиться директорами школ?  
— Как только таким легкомысленным разгильдяям доверяют посты креативных директоров? — Том улыбнулся в ответ ласково.  
— Потому что я — потрясающий рекламист, — заверил его Крис, усаживая девочек в машину.  
— Потому что я — единственный, кто справляется с этим адом, — вторил ему Том.


End file.
